


Don't Mess With The Bull

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: PG, Romance, Wizarding Games 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron learns a valuable lesson about messing with Slytherins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With The Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to dracogotgame for the beta-check! :D

“Are you trying to blackmail me, Weasley?” Draco hissed with a frown.  “You know perfectly well that as the Team Captain...”

“I don’t care, Malfoy,” Ron sneered; malice visible on his face. “We both know that your broom outmatches Harry’s. “

“So you want me to lose?” Draco exclaimed, as he thought about his next move. “And you want me to keep Goyle off the field? “

“That’s the idea,” Ron whispered. “You’ll let Harry catch the Snitch and I want your flunky to keep his hands off my sister.”

“Never!” Draco bellowed, startling some first years.

“Then you’ll leave me no choice, but to tell Harry about your secret encounters with McLaggen.”

“You will do no such thing!” Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

“Then do as you’ve been told,” Ron said smugly.  “Knight takes queen. Checkmate.”

“Bastard,” Draco roared, as he threw the chess-board onto the ground.

 

~*~

 

_“Potter wants a time-out,  but Madam Hooch is steadfast. Finnigan throws the Quaffle towards Thomas, but is intercepted by Greengrass...oh dear!  Malfoy has caught side of the Snitch and is way faster than Potter. He catches it! Slytherin beats Gryffindor with 350 to 30! But what is Malfoy doing? He takes something from his pocket! Merlin’s balls! He’s proposing to Potter!  And Potter says yes! This is absolutely fantastic. What a wonderful way of bringing Slytherin and Gryffindor together!”_

“You bastard!” Ron hissed, as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

“Did I forget to mention that McClaggen’s father is a jeweller, ” Draco said, smirking. “How silly of me.”

Ron tried to stomp away, but Draco blocked his way. “Aren’t we forgetting something?”

“Do I have to?” Ron pleaded.

“Definitely.”

Ron sighed in defeat as he removed his Quidditch gear, revealing a _I support Drarry_ -t-shirt.


End file.
